27 Dresses
by pclark
Summary: Based on the film 27 Dresses. Kagome is always the bridesmaid never the bride. She is in love with Inuyasha but when her sister, Kikyo comes to town she loses him and is asked to be the bridsmaid. Will she? Nominated BEST DRAMA on Dokuga for 3rd Quarter.
1. Chapter 1 Sisters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the 27 Dresses storyline or Vogue or The YMCA programs.**

**Authors Note: This fic. was inspired by the movie 27 Dresses. But of course I'm going to give my own personal twists.**

* * *

"Til' death shall you part. You may now kiss the bride." the priest said, finishing the wedding ceremony.

The congregation erupted into cheers and applause as the bride and groom were finally married. They were so very happy. Only one person wasn't happy, Kagome Hugurashi. Sure Kagome was happy for her friend, the bride, but she wasn't happy with herself. This was her twenty-seventh wedding she had went to, but as always she was a bridesmaid.

She gave the meaning to the saying "Always the bridesmaid, but never the bride." She put on her happy face and mingled with the guests, waiting for the reception to end. For her the reception ended early this time.

One of the banners used for decoration had come loose and fell, hitting her on the back of her head, knocking her out. When she came to she was staring into a pair of golden eyes. Then looking at the face of one of the most gorgeous men she had ever laid eyes on.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Hmm, yeah. I'm fine. Thank you." she said.

"Your welcome. Here." he said, offering his hand.

He helped her stand and helped her to a cab. Then like always she went home, alone, and hung up the bridesmaid dress in her closet with the other twenty-six that accumulated.

When morning came she went to work and watched the man she loved from afar. He was her boss and Inuyasha Takeda was a very sought after man, she didn't think that she stood chance. So she stood aside and loved him without his knowledge.

The only person that knew of her infatuation was her best friend Sango Taka. She knew absolutely everything about her and had openly encouraged her to make her feelings known. It happened everyday, she would tell her every time she caught her staring at him and that day was no different.

"Tell him. You never know what will happen." Sango told her.

The conversation began. It was like a daily ritual between the two friends. Then Kagome would say...

"I can't, he is so great and I am so... plain." she said.

Sango sighed she never understood why Kagome had this insecurity about her worth, about her looks, and it bothered her to see her friend so down on herself.

"Kagome, you are a great girl and any man would be lucky to just know you." she said.

"Thanks Sango, but in this case I am lucky to know someone as great as him." Kagome said.

That ended the conversation for the day. They rarely spoke after that conversation because Kagome did not wish to speak of it but Sango wanted to help her friend. She also didn't understand how Inuyasha didn't see that Kagome liked him; he could ask her something and she would do it right then, no questions asked. It really amazed her.

Atleast it didn't effect Kagome. Kagome acted as if she was fine and would go to the movies, events, and to parties with her friends. Well almost every party.

"Kagome, Miroku is throwing a party tonight are you going to go?" she asked, as they were leaving work.

"Umm, no, I have to pick up Kikyo from the airport." Kagome said.

"You know they have a service with yellow and black cars that do that." she joked.

"I know but she is my sister." Kagome said.

"Alright, get going." Sango said.

Kagome got in her car and went straight to the airport to pick up Kikyo. She was excited that her sister was visiting it had been a couple of years since they had seen each other. Kikyo was a model in Milan and her work kept her very busy and away from her family. What was left of their family.

Their mother had died when they were really young and that left their father to raise them the best he could. But with him having to work Kagome took on most of the responsibilities that had been her mothers' and raised Kikyo. She did everything, cooked, cleaned, got her father to work, made straight A's, and did everything to keep Kikyos' life easy. Kikyo never wanted for anything as far as she could see.

It took her a little while to find a parking space but she did and still had time to spare before Kikyos' plane arrived. She hurried through to the gates and waited. She didn't have to wait long.

"Kikyo, Kikyo Higurashi." she called through the throng of people.

"Kagome, I'm over here." Kikyo called back.

Kagome still couldn't see her and stood upon a chair to get a better veiw. When she stood up there was Kikyo on another chair right across the aisle.

"There you are." she joked.

"Stay there, I'm coming over." Kikyo said.

Kagome stayed and then hopped down when she was below her.

"Come on. Let's get to my place." Kagome suggested.

"Yeah, I am tired." Kikyo said.

Kikyo fell asleep on the ride home and Kagome didn't have the heart to make her stay awake. Then she didn't want to wake her when they got to her penthouse but she did.

"Kikyo we're here." she said.

"Hmm, oh. Let's get in." she said.

They grabbed her luggage and went in. She put her luggage on the guest room bed and went to the living room so Kikyo could freshen up. A few minutes later she came into the living room.

"Kagome thanks for picking me up. I'm just going to go to bed, ok." she said.

"Ok. Jetlag?" she asked.

Kikyo nodded and returned to the guest room. Kagome sighed and laid down on the couch and fell asleep. When morning came Kagome went through her morning ritual and then woke Kikyo. They discussed what they were going to do that day and went their merry ways.

When Kagome came home from work, she showered and scarfed down a half a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and waited for Kikyo. When Kikyo came in she was happy, very happy.

"Hey Kikyo would you like to come to a party with me?" Kagome asked.

"Mmm, I can't I have a dinner with a couple of editors of Vogue." Kikyo said.

"Oh, that is wonderful. Good luck." she said.

Kagome was genuinely proud of her sister and of herself for raising her to be a success. Well that was what she thought anyway until the next day when she went in for work.

Her morning started the same as it always did. Then her bubble was burst by the phone call that occurred right before lunch and the new picture on Inuyashas' desk. The phone call came first. It wasn't unusual for Inuyasha to go out for lunch, it was just the fact he was going to lunch with someone other than his little brother, Shippo, from the Big Brother's program at the Y.

Also that the someone was female and the way he smiled when he listened to her speak. It broke Kagomes' heart to watch and listen. She was so depressed that she didn't eat lunch and that she almost didn't notice the new picture frame on Inuyashas' desk.

She saw it and brought some papers for him to sign just to get a peak. The moment she saw who was in the picture her heart shattered and betrayal rang in her head. Slowly she went back to her desk and Sango noticed that something was wrong.

"What is it? What has upset you about that picture?" she asked.

"The picture is of Kikyo." she said.

Sango closed her eyes. Kagome was heart broken and the one that was wooing the man she loved was her own sister.

* * *

**Authors Note: This is where I am stopping. This fic. will not be longer than four chapters. Reveiws please.**


	2. Chapter 2 Maid of Honor, Liar Liar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the 27 Dresses storyline or Vogue or The YMCA programs.**

**Authors Note: This fic. was inspired by the movie 27 Dresses. But of course I'm going to give my own personal twists.**

* * *

Since the minute Kagome had found out that Inuyasha was dating Kikyo she was hurt. But she didn't say anything to Inuyasha. She wanted things to still be friendly between them and she didn't know what to say to Kikyo. What could she really say to her?

She didn't have a claim on him, they weren't together in a romantic sense. Kagome had wanted more but she didn't have the guts, so she settled for having his friendship. Now that her sister was with him she wanted more than ever to take the step and let him know how she felt.

The problem was she couldn't do that to her sister. But she could let Kikyo know that she was Inuyashas' friend and that she better not hurt him. Even though it hurt she would swallow that emotion and try to be happy. Now she had to try to get through the afternoon with out snapping at Kikyo and letting all her hurt feelings be known.

"Hey Kagome!" a boys voice called, interrupting her thoughts.

Kagome looked around Inuyashas' office wall and found Shippo, his little brother from the Big Brothers Big Sisters program at the Y.

"Oh Shippo, When did you get here?" She gave the cute little boy a big hug and smile.

"A little while ago, I was suppose to meet Inuyasha but he is not here yet. I wonder were he is?" he said.

"Umm, I think he is still at lunch." she told him.

"Yeah with his new girlfriend." Shippo said.

"You know about Kikyo?" she asked.

"Yeah he told me about her. Are you going to come to my game?" he asked.

"You bet she is." Inuyasha said, arriving with Kikyo.

"Hey." Kagome said.

"Hi." Shippo said.

"Is this the famous Shippo that I have heard so much about?" Kikyo asked.

"Sure is, my little brother." Inuyasha said.

"You talk about me, man. So is this Kikyo?" he asked.

"I am. I am glad to meet you. Can I go to your baseball game, too?" she asked.

"Sure. Kagome is coming so can you." Shippo said.

"Well we better get going or you will miss that game." Kagome suggested.

They all left together and arrived at the game with minutes to spare. Inuyasha spent the majority of the time on the sidelines cheering Shippo on while Kagome and Kikyo stayed in the stands. Then Kagome began her questions.

"Kikyo so how did you meet Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Go Shippo! I met him at the dinner with Vogue. We literally ran into each other and started talking and now here we are." she said.

"Really." she said.

"Yeah, I'm going to get a coke. Want one?" Kikyo said, walking away.

"No, thank you." she said.

"Is she regaling you with the tale of the dinner?" Inuyasha asked, returning.

"Yes and no. I asked how you met." Kagome said.

"It was all accidental. But one thing led to another and here we are. She is a great woman and I can't believe how much we have in common." he said.

"Like what?" Kagome asked.

"We both love animals, especially dogs. She told me about a dog thought you had, Jinx. How she used to play with him and go on long walks through the woods. I never met a girl that loved nature so much." Inuyasha said.

"Well the name of our dog was Binx, not Jinx." Kagome mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing go on what else do you have in common?" she asked.

"Kids apparently. She said she loved kids. And sports, baseball." he said.

"Well that news to me." she thought.

"Hmm." was all she said.

"Tell Kikyo I had to get back to the sidelines, ok." he said.

"Ok." she said.

Kikyo returned seconds later with her coke.

"What have you been telling him?" Kagome flat out asked.

"Why are you so interested?" she asked.

"Well he is my friend and I don't want him to get hurt." Kagome said.

"Kagome, I'm not going to hurt him." Kikyo said.

"You are going to hurt him if you keep lying. Since when do you love kids and nature and sports?" she asked.

"That is not a big deal. I really like him and I can tough it out being outside and playing sports." Kikyo said.

"What about kids?" she asked.

"Kagome, I just want him to like me too. I really do like him. Please don't say anything." Kikyo said.

"Alright, I won't. But you have to tell him sometime." Kagome said.

"I know but not now." Kikyo whispered.

That was that. Kagome was unhappy that she was lying to Inuyasha but she did really seem to genuinely care about him. So she stayed quiet as the months passed by. About three months passed by when Inuyasha asked her to have lunch with him and Kikyo. She of course agreed.

"Hey, sis. Thanks for coming." Kikyo said, spotting her.

"Hi. So what's up?" Kagome said.

Kikyos' face lit up like a childs' on christmas day.

"Kagome we have to ask you a very important question." Inuyasha said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Kagome will you be my Maid of Honor? We are getting married." Kikyo said, excitedly.

Kagome froze and felt her heart stop cold. Had she really heard what she was thinking that she had heard? Was she hallucinating or was this a very bad dream?

"Excuse me." she said, when she found her voice.

"Be my Maid of Honor. Please." Kikyo said.

All Kagome could do was nod. She didn't eat lunch with them and made an excuse about some paperwork that she had to file to leave. She didn't know what to do. So she went back to the office and to Sango. Sango knew immediately something was off when Kagome didn't look at her when she returned.

"What has happened?" she asked.

"They are getting married." Kagome whispered.

"Oh." Sango said.

Sango but her bottom lip, unsure as of how to help her friend. She knew she needed some time to think but not alone. She would be needing some advice and it would be great if she met someone else. She knew what to do.

"Kagome after work we are heading to Mirokus' club and you are not getting out of it. You need to think but you need to be around people, so you are coming. No arguements." she said.

"Yeah your right. I'll go." Kagome said.

Pleased there wasn't going to be a fuss, Sango returned to her desk. She was going to help Kagome let go of Inuyasha and find her someone new.

* * *

**Authors Note: This is chapter 2. Review please. If you haven't seen the movie please watch it, so you can keep up and understand. Sesshomaru will be introduced next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 A New Guy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the 27 Dresses storyline or Vogue or The YMCA programs.**

**Authors Note: This fic. was inspired by the movie 27 Dresses. But of course I'm going to give my own personal twists. This is for those that have ragged on me about the characters being OOC. Kag/Sesse will be OOC, along with other characters. If you don't understand why they are acting this way WATCH THE MOVIE! Thank You. :)**

**

* * *

****Last Time:Sango but her bottom lip, unsure as of how to help her friend. She knew she needed some time to think but not alone. She would be needing some advice and it would be great if she met someone else. She knew what to do.**

**"Kagome after work we are heading to Mirokus' club and you are not getting out of it. You need to think but you need to be around people, so you are coming. No arguements." she said.**

**"Yeah your right. I'll go." Kagome said.**

**Pleased there wasn't going to be a fuss, Sango returned to her desk. She was going to help Kagome let go of Inuyasha and find her someone new.**

**

* * *

**"Come on. You agreed, now get out of the car." Sango scolded her.

"But..." she started.

"No buts. Out!" she ordered.

Kagome sighed and got out of Sangos' car. Sango smiled lightly at her and guided her into Mirokus' club, Windtunnel. Once in Miroku spotted them immediately.

"Sango, my love. Kagome" he greeted.

He was smiling cheerfully until he saw the rejected look on Kagomes' face.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Inuyasha..." Sango got out.

"I'll kill him. No-one hurts my little Kagome." he said.

Sango chuckled at his antics. But she took it seriously; Kagome was like a little sister to him. No-one was allowed to hurt her. The last time she had her heart broken he had beaten the guy to a pulp.

"Calm down Miroku. Inuyasha is marrying her sister." Sango said.

"Oh. That is no excuse. How could he not see that she is crazy about him?" he ranted.

"Because he doesn't love her. He only sees her as a friend, that's why." she retorted.

"I guess that's true." he conceded.

Then trying to be cheerful he turned back to Kagome and smiled reassuringly at her. He led them to a corner table that was reserved for his friends.

"So what can I get you?" he asked them.

"I'll have a Margarita." Sango said.

"And you?" he asked Kagome.

Kagome laid her head down on the table and waited a minute before she answered.

"Tequila. Straight, no lemon, no salt." she said.

Miroku nodded and went to get their drinks. Sango but her lip. Kagome really didn't drink much, a glass of wine every now and then. She must really be upset to start her night like that. Miroku returned with their drinks and one of his own and sat with them.

"So how about the weather?" he said.

"Yeah sunny." Sango said.

Kagome didn't say anything. She picked up her glass and tossed the alcohol back like it was water. Miroku and Sango decided then to let her have some time to herself.

"Kagome we are going to be at the bar to give you a little space." Sango said.

They left and she laid her head on the table again. A good while later a man spoke to her.

"You are really blue." he said.

Kagome just shrugged her shoulders.

"May I sit here. Everywhere else is full." he said.

"Sure. It's a free country." she said.

When he sat down she looked up to see who her guest was for the evening. What she saw made her heart and lungs decide to dysfunction. He was gorgeous. Silver hair, golden eyes, a perfectly sculpted face, perfectly kissable mouth, and remembering the voice, a voice that would melt any woman into a pile of goo. She noted then and there he put Inuyasha to shame.

After making that analysis her brain decided to make her lungs work and mend her heart back into working condition.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi. What are you so blue about?" he asked.

"Not that it is any of your business but I just had my heart ripped out of my chest." she said.

"I know how that feels. Was he really worth having your heart if he hurt you?" he asked.

"I guess not. But he is actually a great guy." she said.

"Then why did he break the heart that he held?" he asked.

"I guess it was because he didn't know he held my heart." she said.

"One-sided love. Been there, recently." he said.

Kagome smiled a little. Someone understood what she was going through. Someone knew the hurt she felt.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Sesshomaru Taisho. Yours?" he said.

"Kagome Higurashi." she said.

"Kagome, I like that. Who took his heart for you to be in this position?" he asked.

"My sister." she said.

"Ouch. That had to hurt. Been there done that." he said.

"Really? When?" she asked.

"Highschool. My brother was sleeping with my girlfriend." he said.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"Naw, don't be. It was a long time ago." he said.

Kagome and Sesshomaru talked for hours. Both venting out their problems and finding solutions to them. He had a problem at the newspaper where he worked and Kagome suggested to him a compromise between him and his boss. She had the problem with Inuyasha and Kikyo. He suggested to her to move on. If Inuyasha was meant to be with her he would have noticed that she liked him. Furthermore what was done was done, she should just help with the wedding.

They knew the other was right. When it came time for her to leave he gave her his cell and phone number and he, hers'.

"Good-bye Sesshomaru. Maybe we could get together sometime and do something other than vent." she said.

"Yeah maybe. Bye." he said.

When Kagome and Sango got in her car, Sango began asking about Sesshomaru.

"So, did you like him?" she asked.

"Yeah he was great." she said.

"Did he give you his number?" she asked.

"Sure did. Cell and home." Kagome said.

"He must've really liked you. Did you give him yours?" she asked.

"I did. I guess he likes me, we only just met." Kagome said.

"So. There is such a thing as true love at first sight." she said.

"I doubt it was love that happened in there. I think it was just two people who had a rough couple of months who needed to vent to someone." she said.

"Whatever you say. When you two get together call me." she said.

"Hmn." Kagome said.

They rode to Kagomes' apartment in silence. Kagome had been indeep thought; contemplating over what had just occurred in the club. Was Sango right? Sure he was attractive and made her completely forget about her hurt feelings over Inuyasha. When he asked about the Inuyasha subject she didn't feel the hurt anymore. Could Sango be right? Was Sesshomaru right? Was her love not meant to be Inuyashas'?

Sango was also thinking about what had occurred and was doing the happy dance in her head. She had finally got Kagomes' mind away from Inuyasha and onto a strapping and sinfully handsome gentleman. Props to her.

When they arrived at Kagomes' aprtment they said good-bye. Kagome went up to her apartment, got ready for bed, and went to sleep. She dreamed of Sesshomaru instead of Inuyasha.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hmm, a little cheesy. Oh well. Sesse has been introduced. Yay!**


	4. Chapter 4 Interview

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the 27 Dresses storyline or Vogue or The YMCA programs.**

**Authors Note: This fic. was inspired by the movie 27 Dresses. But of course I'm going to give my own personal twists. This is for those that have ragged on me about the characters being OOC. Kag/Sesse will be OOC, along with other characters. If you don't understand why they are acting this way WATCH THE MOVIE! Thank You. :)**

**Last Time:Sango was also thinking about what had occurred and was doing the happy dance in her head. She had finally got Kagomes' mind away from Inuyasha and onto a strapping and sinfully handsome gentleman. Props to her.**

**

* * *

**

When they arrived at Kagomes' apartment they said good-bye. Kagome went up to her apartment, got ready for bed, and went to sleep. She dreamed of Sesshomaru instead of Inuyasha.

When Kagome arrived at work the next day she found her desk swamped with messages. They were all from a Inutaisho Kata. He was writing an article on weddings. Apparently Kikyo had wanted him to do a peice on her and Inuyashas' wedding and since she was the Maid of Honor he wanted to speak with her.

Kagome really didn't want to talk about the wedding. In truth even though she realized she didn't love Inuyasha, it still hurt and she wasn't in the mood to discuss it. So she ignored the post-its, e-mails, the phone calls, and the appointments he would make through her assistant.

It went on for a few weeks when she finally decided to give him the interview he craved. When she called no-one answered and she tried a couple more times and still no answer. She continued for a couple more days and nothing, so she gave up.

Then came the day Kagome, Kikyo, and Inuyasha went to the bakery that Kikyo wanted to get her wedding cake from. Kagome finagled with the manager and he agreed to make Kikyo the cake. Just when she had finished with the manager Sesshomaru came through the door.

He introduced himself to Kikyo and Inuyasha. He was there to get some insight on the couple. He talked with them for a few minutes and when he was through he went to Kagome.

"I thought your name was Sesshomaru Taisho." she stated.

"It is. My psuedonym is Inutaisho Kata." he said.

"Oh. So you have been calling my office for weeks. Driving me nuts." she said.

"If you had answered the first time I wouldn't have had to keep calling now would I?" he asked.

"Suppose not. Now what do you want?" she asked.

"I want your insight on the bride and the groom." he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"You are the Maid of Honor. The brides' sister and from what you told me the grooms' left hand. You will give a great insight on them." he said.

"I don't know. I mean I know alot on them both and I don't want to be the cause for something that isn't supposed to get out, to get out." she said.

"Don't worry so much. I will be asking about how happy you are for them." he said.

"Alright, you can come to my place." she said.

After several minutes they made their way to Kagomes' apartment and went in. Kagome offered him some refreshments the moment they walked through the door. He politely declined and they set about doing the interveiw.

"Now you are the older sister of the bride and the grooms' left hand; what can you tell me about each of them?" he asked.

"Well lets see Inuyasha. For starters he is a gentleman. He is a wonderful friend, he is someone you can count on, he is really a very wonderful person." she said.

"Ok now the bride." he said.

"Kikyo, hmm. Well she is my little sister what more can I really say?" she said.

"Tell me about her in general." he said.

"Kikyo is a pretty good person. I mean she can be really selfish at times and not think of the consequences of her actions. She has always been that way but I guess that has something to do with her being the baby. She is a really caring person and all." she said.

"You don't sound convinced." he stated.

"Off the record, do you remember what I told you at the bar?" she asked.

He nodded and she continued.

"I guess I am still a little sore about what had happened." she said.

"Who wouldn't be? Just by watching your sister I could tell that you are the more honest, more appreciative, more trustworthy, and more beautiful of the two of you." he said.

"I guess so." Kagome said blushing.

"Now tell me about yourself. Have you ever been apart of a wedding party?" he asked.

"I have." she said simply.

"How many?" he asked.

"27. Every time I was a bridesmaid." she explained.

"27? Are you serious?" he exclaimed.

"Yes. I have the dresses." she said.

"You have all 27 dresses? I have to see this." he said.

Before she could protest he was up and looking around her apartment. He went in search of the closet that held the dresses. She gave in and took him to the closet. She opened the closet for him and he began looking at them and laughed at them.

"What is so funny?" she asked.

"These dresses. They are ridiculous. Have you ever worn one that was pretty?" he said.

"They are not. Yes there are some that are pretty." she said.

"Like this one?" he asked sarcastically.

He had pulled from her closet a very poofy, blue, yellow, and pink dress. He looked at it very questioningly. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and explained that some were awkward and others were nice. That there were some that had no reason to them and others that were part of a theme.

He then suggested that she try them on. She did. She tried on all 27 dresses and he took pictures of them all. While he was taking the pictures he had a question that popped into his mind.

"Kagome have you always been the bridesmaid?" he asked.

"Yeah. In all these weddings I never was the Maid of Honor." she explained.

"Judging from all the dresses you have shown me thus far you are always the bridesmaid and never the bride." he said.

"Yeah it would seem that way." she said sadly.

He immediately noted the sadness in her tone and changed the subject.

"Another question. Why did you agree to be the bridesmaid if you were going to be put into such ugly dresses? Why do you keep them all?" he asked.

"They have only been worn once. I am not throwing them out and they're not ugly. Several dresses in here are very beautiful." she defended them.

"Yeah right. The one your wearing now is hideous. The bride must have been really insecure." he said.

"Insecure?" she asked.

"Well if she wasn't thinking that her bridesmaids would outshine her she wouldn't have put you in those garrish dresses." he said.

"Oh wow. You think very little of some women you know that?" she said.

"Not true. I just see that you are a beautiful woman and you were put in that tacky thing to drab down your looks." he said.

What he had said registered loud and clear. He had just said that he thought she was beautiful. No-one had ever called her beautiful. She had been called cute, pretty, adorable, little things like that but never beautiful. It had her blushing a few shades of red.

"You think I am beautiful?" she asked.

"Yes I do. Someone like you should go to a wedding wearing a wedding dress not an ugly bridesmaid dress." he said.

"Really?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Yeah." he said leaning towards her.

"Ma.. May.. Maybe we..." she began when she saw how close he was to her.

Just a few more centimeters and he would have been kissing her. Like a magnet they moved closer to each other, so very close, almost touching. At the last second they pulled away from one another.

"Maybe we should finish the interveiw." he said softly.

Kagome nodded. When they were finished he told her when it should come to the presses and then asked her to have a drink with him sometime. She agreed with his request and thanked him for doing the article for Kikyo. She also requested that her part with the bridesmaids dresses not be released. She knew that the tape-recorder was on the whole time.

When he left Kagome sat down to ponder what had just happened and why she felt the way she felt. She felt very different. She liked Sesshomaru and she noted that it was very different from the way she had liked Inuyasha. It felt very nice, warm, and for unknown reasons to her felt as if her heart was becoming fuller.

Something was different from the way she felt for Sesshomaru. It was fuller, more genuine, more loving. Kagome felt that if she saw him again that they would be seeing eachother all the time. 24/7. That is to say is was like she truly wanted to be with him and strange as it may seem to want, to spend the rest of her life with him; with someone she really didn't know.

* * *

**Authors Note: This is ch. 4. I know that I said that it would be about 3-4 chapters but it seems that it maybe 7-8 chapters. Sorry about that.**


	5. Chapter 5 More Lies and can't say NO

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the 27 Dresses storyline or Vogue or The YMCA programs.**

**Authors Note: This fic. was inspired by the movie 27 Dresses. But of course I'm going to give my own personal twists. This is for those that have ragged on me about the characters being OOC. Kag/Sesse will be OOC, along with other characters. If you don't understand why they are acting this way WATCH THE MOVIE! Thank You. :)**

**Last Time: Something was different from the way she felt for Sesshomaru. It was fuller, more genuine, more loving. Kagome felt that if she saw him again that they would be seeing eachother all the time. 24/7. That is to say is was like she truly wanted to be with him and strange as it may seem to want, to spend the rest of her life with him; with someone she really didn't know.**

**

* * *

**

Days went by and Kagome had no idea how to approach Sesshomaru or how to call him up for that drink he wanted to get together. She was at a loss. And to top it all off she found that Kikyo was still lying to Inuyasha about herself.

**(Flashback)**

She had went to Inuyashas' apartment to drop off some paperwork that he had to take care of. But since he was out of town and would be for a week he had told her to leave any paperwork in Kikyos' care since she had moved in with him.

When she had arrived at his apartment she heard from door a vaccum cleaner running and immediately thought when did Kikyo do housework? She had never even dusted before. She knocked and the vaccum shut off and she heard voices inside whispering.

Kikyo had come to the door and opened it a sliver of the way. Kagome had stood there and she could see that Kikyo was hiding something.

"Kikyo who is in there with you?" she asked.

"No one. I was just cleaning." Kikyo said.

"Since when do you clean? Who is here?" she asked, pushing at the door.

They had a small struggle at the door and eventually Kagome won. When the door was completely open she had not been expecting what she had seen. It was Shippo. He was wearing cleaning gloves, had a duster in his back pocket, and was behind the vaccum cleaner.

"What is he doing here?" she asked.

"She is helping me open a cleaning business." Shippo said.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"I told Inuyasha that I was very domestic and I would keep his place clean for him while he was gone." she explained.

"You lied to him and you are bringing Shippo into it." Kagome said.

"Yeah but it is just a little lie and Shippo is benefitting from it." she said.

"Do you hear yourself? You are lying to your fiance and having a child do manual labor and helping you lie to your fiance, his big brother." Kagome said.

"Kagome please don't tell him. I just want... Kagome please don't say anything." she pleaded.

As much as she didn't want to Kagome said she wouldn't say a thing to Inuyasha but there was a condition. Kikyo had to tell him the truth before they got married. She didn't want Inuyasha to be in a marriage built on a lie.

Kikyo agreed with her request and took the paperwork from Kagome and reminded her that she was to go with her to pick up her wedding dress. Kagome nodded and left, going back to work with a lot on her mind.

**(Flashback over)**

She was currently going with Kikyo to go get her wedding dress. Where they were going she didn't know. But she did notice that they were going in the same direction they went to get to their fathers' home. She wasn't sure but she had a suspicion as to why they were going in this direction.

"Kikyo are we going to dads'?" she asked.

"Yes we are." she said happily.

"Why are we going?" she asked.

"We are going there to get moms' wedding dress. When I called dad a told him I was getting married he told me that mom wanted us to wear her wedding dress if we got married." she explained.

"Oh." she said.

She had been correct in her assumption that they were going get their mothers' dress. But she had a bad feeling about it. She had a feeling that something was going to happen to their mothers' dress. She didn't say anything to Kikyo because she was sure that Kikyo would start an argument. Saying that she was jealous and that she didn't want her to wear it because she wasn't getting to wear it first.

Soon they arrived at their fathers' home. He was happy to see them. After escorting them in and having lunch together he brought down their mothers' wedding gown. He talked about how their mother had wanted them to wear it and would be proud to see that it was going to be worn.

How she would have loved to be there if she could to see Kikyo get married. Also how excited he was to walk her down the aisle and hand her over to Inuyasha. Kagome had sat there in silence as her father spoke about their mother and Kikyos' wedding.

She didn't want to break her fathers' heart by saying anything negative about how Kikyo was starting her married life. She couldn't wait until their visit was over and soon it was and they were back in their own homes. Minutes after she got home she called Sesshomaru and they met at The Windtunnel.

"Hey." she greeted him when she arrived.

"Hello." he said.

"Have you ordered yet?" she asked.

"No. What took you so long to call me?" he said.

"Umm, I have been busy." she said.

"Wedding stuff?" he asked.

"Yeah. Sorry but Kikyo needed me to help with some stuff and I can't say no." she explained.

"Can't or won't?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Can't or won't? It is a simple question. Either you can't because you want to help and you have a reasonable obligation to help her. Or you won't because you will feel responsible if something goes awry or you are just one of those people that never says no." he said.

"I can say no." she defended.

"Really? So if Kikyo asked you to not be in her wedding would you humbly agree with her or would you get upset and question what you had done?" he asked.

"It would be her decision who is in her wedding and not me." she said.

"See that it what I am saying." he said.

Kagome pouted for a few seconds. He had made a very valid point and was absolutely right. She couldn't say no to people. Why did he have to be right?

"I'm right, aren't I?" he asked.

"Hmph." she said.

"Alright new subject." he said.

They spent the rest of the time talking about how their days had went. When they were about to seperate from one another Sesshomaru kissed her full on the mouth. Kagome had been stunned at first and then proceeded to move her lips against his. But all too soon the kiss ended and they were moving away from the other and muttering apologies.

On her way home Kagome would touch her lips and smile. She was sure that she was over Inuyasha and was falling for Sesshomaru. Even though she barely knew him, she was falling.


	6. Chapter 6 Cuts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the 27 Dresses storyline or Vogue or The YMCA programs.**

**Authors Note: This fic. was inspired by the movie 27 Dresses. But of course I'm going to give my own personal twists. This is for those that have ragged on me about the characters being OOC. Kag/Sesse will be OOC, along with other characters. If you don't understand why they are acting this way WATCH THE MOVIE! Thank You. :)**

**Last Time: They spent the rest of the time talking about how their days had went. When they were about to seperate from one another Sesshomaru kissed her full on the mouth. Kagome had been stunned at first and then proceeded to move her lips against his. But all too soon the kiss ended and they were moving away from the other and muttering apologies.**

**On her way home Kagome would touch her lips and smile. She was sure that she was over Inuyasha and was falling for Sesshomaru. Even though she barely knew him, she was falling.**

**

* * *

**

Kagome was fuming. She knew that Kikyo was shallow and would do just about anything to get her way. But she did expect her to do what she had just done. Why had she done it? She knew that when it was her turn to wed that she was to wear their mothers' dress. Why?

Kikyo had called her from the bridal shoppe that she was using to have their mothers' gown taken in to fit her. When she had gotten there she had expected to see their mothers' gown fitting Kikyo and Kikyo waiting to see if she thought it looked spectacular on her.

But no. She was greeted with something else entirely.

**(Flashback)**

Kagome arrived at the bridal shoppe, Heavenly Bridal, after Kikyo called about her fitting and wanted her to come see the dress.

"Kikyo." she called as she came through the door.

"Kagome I'm back here." Kikyo called from a back room.

Before she moved she was met by young woman and was escorted to the back room that Kikyo was in. When she got in the room she saw Kikyo standing on a stool in front of a mirror wearing a gown that wasn't their mothers'. Where was their mothers' dress?

Kagome began to look around the room to see if it was hanging somewhere and Kikyo had decided to wear a different gown. Everywhere she looked she didn't see it hanging but then her eyes landed on some white material laying on a chair.

She noticed that it was cut in several places and at first she dismissed it as some extra material that Kikyo either wanted off her gown or added. But upon further inspection she realized what it was. The heep of cut material on the chair was their mothers' gown.

Horror crossed her face. Kikyo had cut up their mothers' dress, the one they both were to use, to add to another dress. Leaving her without.

"I thought you were having it taken in." she said through clenched teeth.

"I was but then I realized that it was outdated and did this instead." Kikyo said not noticing that she was pissed.

The women that had helped cut up the dress moved away from them and stayed very quiet. They could feel the intense anger radiating off of Kagome and didn't want to get in the middle of what was going on.

"You cut up our mothers' wedding dress. The one we both were to use." Kagome stated trying to be calm.

The women gasped. What had they done. They couldn't believe what they had helped do. They didn't know and if they had they would have denied service to her unless they had talked to her sister.

"Yeah. I took parts I wanted to use and what is left is for you to use." Kikyo said without a thought as to what Kagome was saying.

"How could you do that? Why did you do that?" she asked.

"I couldn't possibly wear something that out of date, especially with my reputation in the fashion industry." Kikyo explained simply.

"Out of date! Then you shouldn't have used it. Did you even think to ask me? I was supposed to use it too. What about what I wanted?" she yelled slightly.

"Why are you getting your panties in a bunch? Besides I knew that if I asked you you wouldn't have let me do it." Kikyo said.

"You are so selfish. How can you be this way? Did you even think about what mom would say if she was here?" Kagome said.

"Why are you so mad? I am the one that is getting married." Kikyo said.

"Yeah your getting married and it is all based on a lie. I really hope you get your comuppence." Kagome countered, leaving.

Kikyo stood there watching her leave and shrugged her shoulders. She didn't really care what Kagome wanted or thought. It was her wedding and things were going to be her way.

"It doesn't matter. Besides I looked better in it." she said.

**(Flashback over)**

Kagome didn't know what to do. Keep her mouth shut and be the Maid of Honor or tell Inuyasha the truth and ruin her sisters' wedding.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she ran straight into a hard chest. Before she hit the ground she was caught by a pair of strong arms.

"I am so sorry." she began apologizing.

"Hello Kagome."

She recognized that voice, it was Sesshomaru. She had just ran headlong into him and was now cradled in his arms. Just thinking of that had her blushing.

"Sesshomaru I am sorry. I wasn't paying attention and I..." she began.

"I know. I can tell. What has your sister done now?" he asked.

Kagome sighed and began to explain what all had happened with Kikyo and their mothers' wedding gown. He had patiently listened to everything she had to say. When she had finished he offered a peice of advice.

"Tell him. He deserves to know. She may be your sister and in the long run you will be doing her a favor." he said.

"How would I be doing her a favor?" she asked.

"Lets say she married him with all the lies she told him and then years later he found all of these lies out. What would happen if they had children and he found out? What if he found out that you knew all of this and didn't say anything? What would become of your friendship?" he asked.

She stared ahead of her and thought about what he was saying and realized that he was absolutely right. If she didn't say anything and years later if Inuyasha found out about it all. Their friendshsip would be over, she could lose her job, her sisters' marriage would be over, and if they had children they would be caught in the middle of a divorce. She couldn't let that happen. But what about Kikyo? What about her relationship with her sister?

"Your right but what about my relationship with my sister?" she asked.

"She is your sister, she will forgive. Besides you are helping her. It will hurt you both but in the end it will be better for her." he said.

"I hadn't thought about that." she said.

Maybe he was right about it. They were sisters after all. They should be able to forgive each other for anything. After talking about what had happened with their mothers' wedding dress she had felt better and she was sure that she could forgive Kikyo.

Now she needed to know how was she going to tell Inuyasha the truth. This wasn't something you could just blurt out over lunch. She needed the perfect time and place.

"Thanks for the advice." she said.

"Your welcome. Maybe next time we talk it won't be because you are upset." he said.

"Ha ha, I have every reason to be upset." she said.

"I know but you need to stop. Being this upset is not good for you." he said.

"Now your an expert on health?" she asked sarcastically.

"No just making an observation." he said.

"Ok. The next time we get together I will try to be a happier person." she said.

"Thats good. Listen I have to go. I have another wedding to cover." he said.

"Ok. I will see you soon." she said as he left.

Kagome stood still for several moments and then headed for home. She was in need of a hot steamy bubble bath to help settle her jumbled thoughts. Hopefully after the bath she would know how to go about this whole thing.


	7. Chapter 7 Truth,Trouble,Hydroplane

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the 27 Dresses storyline or Vogue or The YMCA programs.**

**Authors Note: This fic. was inspired by the movie 27 Dresses. But of course I'm going to give my own personal twists. This is for those that have ragged on me about the characters being OOC. Kag/Sesse will be OOC, along with other characters. If you don't understand why they are acting this way WATCH THE MOVIE! Thank You. :)**

**Last Time: Kagome stood still for several moments and then headed for home. She was in need of a hot steamy bubble bath to help settle her jumbled thoughts. Hopefully after the bath she would know how to go about this whole thing.**

**

* * *

**

Kagome paced back and forth outside of Inuyashas' apartment. She had finally figured out how she was going to go about revealing the truth to him. Now she only had to work up the nerve. It was three days before their wedding and it was then that the idea presented itself to her.

She lifted her hand to knock and heard some voices inside. She froze and listened to see if it was Kikyo and Inuyasha or someone else. After a couple of minutes she realized that it was Kikyo and Inuyasha. She also realized that Kikyo was talking about her.

_"I think I need someone else as my Maid of Honor." Kikyo said._

_"Why? I love Kagome and she is being very supportive of our marriage." Inuyasha defended her._

_"I know but she is very jealous and she is displaying it to me and she has displayed it in public." Kikyo said._

_"When?" he asked._

_"At my fitting. It was very apparent and even the seamtresses noticed it." Kikyo said._

_"Maybe. But wait until after our rehearsal dinner tonight before you tell her." he said._

_"Ok, I will wait." Kikyo said._

Kagome stopped listening then and left. How could Kikyo tell him that? She knew very well that she wasn't jealous; she was angry at the things she was doing. Well she knew what Kikyo was up to. Kikyo didn't want her to tell Inuyasha the truth and that she didn't have any intention of doing it herself.

She wanted her out of the wedding. So be it. She was going to give Kikyo a rehearsal dinner she was never going to forget. And when she was finished she was going to resign as the Maid of Honor before Kikyo even had the chance.

As for how she was going to halt the procession of things? She was going to do it when she gave her speech on the bride and groom. She was even going to make a slide show to give it a little drama. Now she had to call Shippo. She was going to ask him to help her.

Now to put things in motion. Kagome pulled out her cell phone and dialed Shippos' number. When she had finished speaking to him she was in a better mood. Shippo had agreed to help her. Since it was Saturday he didn't have any school and he was heading over to her place to start on the slideshow.

Everything was falling into place nicely. The only to make it perfect would be if Sesshomaru was there to witness her taking control and letting all be known. She was sure that he would say that she had done the right thing. And he would.

**(Sesshomaru)**

She was going to kill him. Kagome was going to destroy him when she saw the paper. The first two pages was all about her and her 27 dresses. He had promised that it wouldn't see the light of day and now here it was. He had left his camera and tape-recorder on his desk and his partner found them and took them to their editor.

His editor then took it all and placed them into a sequence she liked and had it printed for the next paper. After it was all done she went to him and showed him the end result. Upon which he freaked. Told her that they were not supposed to be printed that those were for him and that he had promised Kagome that they would not be printed for the paper.

His editor apologized and told himthat their was nothing she could do now. The papers were already on the trucks and on their way to the post offices and newstands for the next morning. She apologized again and left him to agonize on how he was going to tell Kagome.

Then he remembered her sister had called him and wanted him to come to the rehearsal dinner. He would go to see Kagome and tell her then. Of course she would be angry and he didn't know what to expect but he braced for whatever should come.

He just hoped that she would listen to him, let him explain, and apologize. He was really sorry for it happening and he hoped that she liked him as much as he liked her, to give him time to explain. He doubted that she would though even if she liked him.

As the day went on he would look at the clock almost every fifteen minutes to see when he could leave. When the time came that he could leave he literally ran from the building and to his apartment in order to get ready for the night.

But he was delayed on getting home. Construction was going on and he had to take the long way home and it was thirty minutes out of his way. He was going to be late for the rehearsal dinner. Hopefully when he got there Kagome would still be there.

**(Kagome)**

She really couldn't help but smile to herself as she watched her and Shippos' handy work on the slideshow. It was perfect, everything was perfect for the rehearsal. Now to get dressed and get to the rehearsal.

"Shippo you better get home and dressed and head on over to the dinner." she said.

"Yeah." he said.

"Also will you be sure that the computer is set up for the slideshow and the screen at the restaraunt?" she asked.

"Sure. I will make sure that it is done." he said.

She handed him the laptop and sent him on his way. Then she began getting ready. She had plenty of time and she used every minute to think of her speech. Tonight Kikyo was going to learn the hard way about lying, being selfish, and well acting the way she does.

**(The Rehearsal Dinner)**

Kagome watched as Kikyo and Inuyasha interacted with their guests. They were all oblivious as to what was to occur but Shippo. She looked over at him and he gave her a thumbs up. Everything was ready.

The Best Man gave his speech on the two and introduced Kagome as the Maid of Honor and that she had a speech for the Bride and Groom. Kagome and Shippo made their way to the stage and began their work.

"Kikyo, Inuyasha, Father, and Guests. We are here to commemorate the beginning of a new marriage. In honor of this a slideshow has been made of the bride and groom." she said.

A series of murmurs spread through the room and she signaled for it to begin.

"There is a lot I could say about Inuyasha and Kikyo. One is my friend and the other is my little sister. I thinkwe should start with Kikyo." she said.

A several pictures of Kikyo, from birth, throughout her childhood, to adult, showed up on the screen. Many praiseful remarks went through the guests.

"My sister is a caring, loving, generous, and very honest woman. Her love for children knows no bounds. As shown here." she said as a picture popped up.

On this picture a 17 year old Kikyo was doing some teaching at an elementary school for a class she was taking. In the picture Kikyo was blowing up at the students. Another picture came up Kikyo was running from children, and another of her that Shippo had taken, of him cleaning Inuyashas' apartment and her sitting on the couch reading.

"There is also her love of animals. Kikyo has always loved cats, dogs, fish, and birds." Kagome said.

A picture was shown of a young Kikyo having shot a bird, one of her holding the cat by its' back leg, another of her trying to die the dog purple, and another of a pet fish in a dirty fish tank.

In the crowd the guests were murmuring to each other and Inuyasha had gotten up and left. Kikyo was crying and their father was looking at Kagome shaking his head. Kagome just let the truth out and she didn't feel happy about it. In fact she walked off the stage and walked towards the door, not stopping for anything.

She ran straight into Sesshomaru, he had seen it all and couldn't believe she actually did it. But it was the way that she did it that him thinking whether to tell her what had happened with the newspaper or run for it. He decided to try and tell her.

"Umm hi." he said.

"Ohh, please tell me you didn't see any of that?" she asked on the verge of tears.

"I did and I have to say wow." he said.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I didn't think you had it in you." he said.

"I wish I didn't. I just hurt so many people." she said.

"Yes you did but now you are free. You can say no, you can show them you are not going to stand to be lied to." he said.

Kagome did not say anything but got in her car. Sesshomaru followed, he wasn't going to let her go alone. He wasn't even buckled when she sped away from the city. She was intent on getting away for a little while. To clear her head.

She was distraught and angry and hurt. She was so upset she wasn't watching her speedometer nor did she notice that it was pouring down rain, but he did.

"You need to slow down." he warned.

"Why? If I crash I can't cause any more harm." she said.

"One because I am here. I don't want to hyrdroplane." he said.

"We are not going to hydroplane." she said.

"You don't know that." he said.

"We are not going to hydroplane." she said, again.

"We might." he said.

"Not." she said.

Then they hydroplaned. It took everything she had to keep them from crashing. But they ended up off the road and thankfully it wasn't a ditch. It was a small field down an embankment that they stopped at.

Kagome tried to restart the car but it didn't start. She tried her cell and she didn't have any service. Sesshomaru tried and the same results for him.

"I told you." he said.

"Shut up." she said.

"You should have listened." he said.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I wasn't going to let you go alone." he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"This is why." he said gesturing around him.

"Why do you care about what happens to me?" she asked.

"I guess it is because I like you." he said.

"Like me like a friend or something more?" she asked.

"More." he said.

"Really? I like you too." she said.

"Like a friend or more?" he asked.

"More." she said.

"Really? Is it because of the situation or not?" he asked.

"Not." she said.

Sesshomaru leaned into closer to her and kissed her softly. Kagome returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her out of her seat and into his lap. Soon clothing had disappeared and they were entertwined in each others' arms and made love as the storm raged on outside.


	8. Chapter 8 Revealed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the 27 Dresses storyline or Vogue or The YMCA programs.**

**Authors Note: This fic. was inspired by the movie 27 Dresses. But of course I'm going to give my own personal twists. This is for those that have ragged on me about the characters being OOC. Kag/Sesse will be OOC, along with other characters. If you don't understand why they are acting this way WATCH THE MOVIE! Thank You. :)**

**Last Time: Sesshomaru leaned into closer to her and kissed her softly. Kagome returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her out of her seat and into his lap. ****Soon clothing had disappeared and they were entertwined in each others' arms and made love as the storm raged on outside.**

**

* * *

**

Kagome awoke to find herself alone in her car. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen. She was a little put out that they were off the highway, god knows where and he left her. It felt like a one night stand. She closed her eyes and fought back the forthcoming wetness of tears.

It hurt. He left her in the middle of somewhere with no phone service. No way to call for a tow truck unless she walked and found a shop or a house. Kagome sighed; she had decided to walk to find a phone or atleast service.

With her cell phone in hand she began to walk down the road. After a few minutes she saw coming her way the one thing she needed, a tow truck. She moved to the side of the road as it came closer and was slowing down.

"I thought you were still asleep." Sesshomarus' voice came from the truck.

"Sesshomaru? I woke up and you were gone." she said relieved that he hadn't left her.

"I came back. As you can see I left to get us a tow. Come on we can get a lift to the cafe a couple miles away and get some breakfast." he said.

She climbed into the tow truck and sat between Sesshomaru and the driver. They first headed towards her abandoned car and then made their way to the cafe. Sesshomaru paid the tow driver and escorted her in. Once in Kagome headed for the bathroom to freshen up.

Minutes later she joined Sesshomaru at a table and a waitress came around to take their orders.

"So what will it be?" she asked.

"Hmm, I'll have the number 3 with some plain coffee." Kagome answered.

"Pancakes, bacon, and coffee." she muttered as she wrote.

"Now what about you?" she asked Sesshomaru.

"The number 4 with plain coffee." he said.

"Two eggs, bacon, toast, and coffee." she muttered again.

"Your order will be here shortly." she said.

Seconds later she returned with cups of coffee and asked if they needed anything else while they waited for their breakfast. They said no and began to sip the bitter liquid and sat in silence until their meal arrived.

Through breakfast they said very little. Neither one was sure what to say about what had happened the night before. But both were sure that they loved the other, they just didn't know what said other felt for them. When they were finished they slowly began to speak to each other.

"Umm, how do you plan to smooth things over with your sister?" he asked.

"I have no idea. But I thinkI should let her calm down first." she said.

"That may be best. What about Inuyasha?" he said.

"Oh man. I am going to be late for work." she said.

"You have a good excuse." he said.

"Yeah. Why did you leave without waking me up?" she asked.

"It was really early and you looked so peaceful" he said.

"Oh. I thought you had just left me there." she said.

He was taken aback by her statement. She saw the look of "what?" on his face.

"I mean you were gone, no note, or anything. Just gone. What was I suppose to think?" she asked.

"I see your point." he said.

"Good, please don't do that again." she said.

His ears perked up at that statement. She wanted to do it again. She thought they were together. Well that was fortunate for him, he wanted to be with her. But there was one problem. The article in the paper. He had to tell her and now.

"Kagome there is something I have to tell you." he said.

"Hmm, what about?" she asked.

"It is about the pictures I..." he began.

**"I was right!" a female voice said.**

They bother turned to see a female customer was coming towards them with a newspaper folded in her hands. Sesshomaru groaned when he saw the paper. He wasn't going to get to tell her.

"You are her." the lady said.

"Excuse me?" Kagome said.

"You are Kagome Higurashi." she said.

"Yeah. What about me?" Kagome said.

"I just read an article about you. I can't believe that you kept all 27 of those dresses." she said.

**"What?" Kagome exclaimed.**

"It is right here." she said and unfolded the newspaper before Kagome.

Right there in black and white on the front page was her picture under the article title. The title said "Always the Bridesmaid, Never the Bride." Down below and stratigically placed were the photos that Sesshomaru had taken while she was modeling the dresses for him. Around them were the questions and answers from the tape-recorder he had had with him.

Kagomes' face showed she felt betrayed, used, and exploited. Then it was sadness, heartbreak, and cold fury that replaced all previous emotion. Kagome stood up slowly and walked outside the cafe, silently scolding herself for falling for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had watched every emotion flitter across her features. When she stood and exited the cafe he knew that she was angry and that it would take alot of groveling to get her to forgive him, if she ever would. He stood quietly and paid for their meals and made to join her outside.

The atmosphere inside the cafe was suffocating, for the patrons and workers realized what had just happened. The article was about Kagome and he was the one that wrote the information and that it wasn't supposed to be printed. More than that they realized that they loved each other and the lady who opened her mouth more than likely ruined a budding relationship.

Sesshomaru moved slowly towards Kagome. He was a little afraid that she might swing at him if he got too close. Not that he would blame her. He wanted to slap himself for leaving the material out in the open.

"Kagome?" he said.

She said nothing to him. She was so angry and felt so betrayed by him that she just wanted to shut down for a little while.

"Kagome?" he said again.

"What?" she hissed between gritted teeth.

"Please let me explain. In the cafe I was trying to tell you what had happened." he said.

"And what you think that will just make everything better. Make me think that you didn't betray my trust." she hissed.

"I didn't mean for it to happen." he said.

"Oh you didn't? What about that makes this situation ok? You had the material and now it is all in the paper. Did you see the title. Always the Bridesmaid, Never the Bride. You said the exact same thing when you were at my apartment. What makes you think I am going to believe you?" she asked.

"I don't know. Please listen. My editor got ahold of the pictures and the recordings. She printed it all without my knowledge. When I found out about it I told her not to send it out, she refused. Then I went to the dinner to tell you but you were upset and I decided to wait until you calmed down a bit. But then we hydroplaned and slept together. Then I tried to tell you when that woman came up with the paper." he said.

"Oh My Gosh! I slept with you. Oh!" she said.

She had completely missed everything he said after the "we slept together" part.

"I can't believe I slept with you. I let myself feel something for you, love you. I am so stupid. I... I... have to get away from here." she said and backed away from him.

"Kagome wait." he said.

"No. No. No. No." she said and turned to the tow driver as he was coming out of the cafe.

"Please take me back to the city with my car. I will pay you." she said.

The tow driver said that he would and asked about Sesshomaru. Kagome told him that he had decided to find his own way back. The driver nodded and left with her.

Sesshomaru sighed as she left. It was his own fault. He should have kept it on him. He knew this was going to happen and now he had no idea how to get her back to him. First he had to get back to the city. He went back inside the cafe to use the phone and called his editor and she came to get him.

He told her what had happened and she apologized left and right. He told her not to worry about it. He had to get her back now. How? He didn't know but he hoped that she would find it in her heart to forgive him. She did say that she loved him. That was good, he just had to get her to listen to him long enough to pull on those heartstrings of hers. Maybe she would come to him, he could only pray that she would.

* * *

**Authors Note: I am so happy. This fic has been nominated BEST DRAMA on Dokuga. YAY!**


	9. Chapter 9 Apologies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the 27 Dresses storyline or Vogue or The YMCA programs.**

**Authors Note: This fic. was inspired by the movie 27 Dresses. But of course I'm going to give my own personal twists. This is for those that have ragged on me about the characters being OOC. Kag/Sesse will be OOC, along with other characters. If you don't understand why they are acting this way WATCH THE MOVIE! Thank You. :)**

**

* * *

****Last Time: He told her what had happened and she apologized left and right. He told her not to worry about it. He had to get her back now. How? He didn't know but he hoped that she would find it in her heart to forgive him. She did say that she loved him. That was good, he just had to get her to listen to him long enough to pull on those heartstrings of hers. Maybe she would come to him, he could only pray that she would.**

**

* * *

**

Kagome returned home and cried her heart out. When she had finished she called her office and told Sango that she would be out for a few days and to get it put down so no one could say she didn't call in for her absence. Sango agreed and they got off the phone. And Kagome went back to pouting.

She waited two days before she called her father and asked about her sister. She learned that she was at his hardware store and her father told her to come up and make amends with her. She told him she would be there soon.

An hour later she arrived and went in. Her father greeted her, called Kikyo to the front, and went outside to leave them alone to work out things.

"Kikyo I..." she began.

"Why are you here? There is nothing else in my life left for you to destroy." Kikyo said.

"I want to talk." Kagome said.

"About what? Your jealousy? What else you can take?" Kikyo asked.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"You always have everything. Why can't I just have a man I love?" Kikyo said.

"I don't have everything. You do. You always had the boyfriends, you never had to do chores, you have the perfect job, perfect hair, perfect everything." Kagome yelled.

"No I don't. All the guys I dated wanted to date you first. I never had chores because you would already have them done. I lost my job. How is that perfect?" Kikyo said.

"You have Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Now we know the truth. You were so jealous that you had to ruin what we had." Kikyo said.

"I was not jealous." she said.

"You were so! I fell in love with him and you justy had to have him." Kikyo yelled and threw a pack of sponges at her.

"I was not. I..." Kagome began and had to dodge flying objects.

"Stop that and let me explain." Kagome said loudly.

"Why? What do you have to explain?" Kikyo yelled.

"I didn't want you or Inuyasha to get hurt." Kagome said.

"What are you talking about?" Kikyo asked.

"Your lies. Inuyasha is one of my friends and I didn't want you to lie to him anymore. If you didn't tell him what would have happened later on down the road?" she said.

"Ohhh, why do you have to be right?" Kikyo asked.

"I don't know. I just thought I was helping a little." Kagome said.

"Yeah maybe." Kikyo said.

"And I will admit that I was a little jealous." she said.

"A little?" Kikyo asked doubtfully.

"Alright more than a little at first." she said.

"At first?" Kikyo asked.

"Only at first. Then I met someone." Kagome said.

"And?" Kikyo asked intrigued.

"Well we both screwed it up." Kagome said sadly.

"Oh but you know things can be fixed that is if both parties are willing." Kikyo said.

"Is that what you and Inuyasha are doing?" Kagome asked.

"Umm, no. He hasn't spoken to me since that night. I have called but... nothing." Kikyo explained.

"I'll fix it. Tonight he has a dinner meeting, you get ready because he will need a date. He will be at The Hilton Inn at 7:45. I will talk to him and set this straight. I can tell you really love him and you deserve a chance to explain." Kagome said.

Kikyo smiled and patted her hand.

"You deserve happiness too. Go get him. Even if he doesn't want to speak to you. Follow him and tie him to a chair and gag him to make him listen to your side. Then let him explain." Kikyo told her.

"Maybe. Thanks. I need to go and talk to Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Ok bye." Kikyo said.

Kagome left the store and headed back to her apartment. She needed to speak to Inuyasha about Kikyo and then she needed to find Sesshomaru and apologize.

After spending several minutes thinking about what she would say to both of the men; Kagome took a shower and changed into a casual black dress. Then she headed to her office to and found Inuyasha rifling through some papers for the meeting later on that night.

"Hey." she said.

Inuyasha looked up at her and she saw the semi- sad look in his eyes but he quickly masked it and smiled at her.

"Hey." he said.

"Do you have everything for tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, all but a date." he said.

"Ok." she said.

"Will you be my date?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head at him. Many times she had wanted him to say that but now that he did she was already in love with someone else.

"No. But I know someone that will." she said.

"Who?" he asked.

"Kikyo." she said.

"Kagome I.. I can't see.." he started.

"Inuyasha give her another chance. She lied to you yes but she was afraid that you wouldn't love the real her. She knows that she did wrong but she loves you. She would give you another chance." Kagome explained.

Inuyasha thought about what she said and nodded at her. Then he reached for his phone to call Kikyo.

"She is already waiting for you at The Hilton." Kagome said smiling.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said and grabbed his coat.

Kagome watched him go to be with her sister. Now she needed to find Sesshomaru. She picked up Inuyashas' office phone and called the newspaper where he worked. She found that he was covering a wedding and that he should be going to the reception which was being held on a boat on the river not far from her office.

She ran to the streets and hailed a cab. Then she paid him double to get her to the boat fast. Once there she noticed that the boat was just cut loose to begin heading down the river. She ran as fast as she could and made it on the boat before it got too far from the docks.

When she straightened up from her small leap she was face to face with the bride. Whom of which had a look of curiousity on her face.

"Who are you?" the bride asked.

"Oh, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I am sorry for crashing in on your wedding." Kagome apologized.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I am here to keep from losing the man I love forever. I did something very stupid and I wouldn't listen when he tried to explain what had happened and I left. I want to tell him that I am sorry and that I love him. I hope that he will forgive me and give me another chance." Kagome explained.

Kagome looked up to the bride and saw that she was grinning ear to ear. Her eyes held a sparkle that was all knowing.

"Come on I will help you find him." she said.

The bride led Kagome to the band stage and grabbed a microphone. She tapped it twice to make sure it was on.

"May I have your attention please. My friend Kagome is on a search. She is trying to find the man she loves so she is going to say a few words." she said moving away from the microphone.

Kagome moved to the microphone and smiled nervously out to the crowd. She scanned the faces looking up at her and found the one she was looking for in the back of the crowd. Sesshomaru was staring at her with a mix of sadness, confusion, and happiness on his face.

"Hmm, Well first off I would like to say that I wasn't invited to this wedding. But I am here because I made a mistake and I want to fix it. You don't have to explain anything. What happened, happened and we can't change it but I can tell you how sorry I am and beg you to forgive me for being so stupid. Please I forgive you and I love you." she said hopefully yet sadness tinged her voice.

Kagome made her way off the stage and was caught by the bride and enveloped into a hug. The bride whispered to her that everything would be ok and go find her man. When they pulled away her man was waiting for her.

"Sesshomaru?" she said.

"Kagome I am sorry. I should have done something to prevent it from being run but I didn't." he said.

"I know. I just blew up like usual and didn't give you a chance to explain and I am sorry. Do you forgive me?" she asked.

"I do. Can we have our chance now?" he asked.

"Yeah. We can." she said.

The bride clapped her hands and the congregation saw what was occurring and realized what was happening. They began clapping along with the bride.

Kagome blushed at the attention they were recieving from so many people but Sesshomaru didn't seem to care. He gathered her to him and kissed her. Several "oohs" were chorused around but neither cared they were right where they wanted to be.

* * *

**Authors Note: This is the end but I will have an epilogue soon to attach to this and it will then be complete.**


	10. Chapter 10 Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the 27 Dresses storyline or Vogue or The YMCA programs.**

**Authors Note: This fic. was inspired by the movie 27 Dresses. But of course I'm going to give my own personal twists. This is for those that have ragged on me about the characters being OOC. Kag/Sesse will be OOC, along with other characters. If you don't understand why they are acting this way WATCH THE MOVIE! Thank You. :)**

**

* * *

****Last Time: Kagome blushed at the attention they were recieving from so many people but Sesshomaru didn't seem to care. He gathered her to him and kissed her. Several "oohs" were chorused around but neither cared they were right where they wanted to be.**

**

* * *

**

**EPILOGUE**

Kagome smiled at her reflection in the stand mirror. She never thought that she would be standing there dressed the way that she was. It was a dream come true.

"Are you ready?" asked Kikyo as she appeared beside her in the mirror.

"Yeah. I am so nervous though." Kagome said.

"I know. Come on, daddy is waiting." Kikyo said.

Kikyo led Kagome out to the beach and to their father. He smiled and offered her his arm. When the Wedding March began they made their way down the aisle between all the guests.

Kagome chewed on her lip as they moved down the aisle. She cast her gaze to the left and looked at her 27 bridesmaids in all the dresses she had to wear to their weddings then swept her gaze to her front and smiled. Sesshomaru was waiting for her with a bright smile on his face.

"Oh boy." she thought as she came to a halt in front of the minister.

"Who gives this woman away?" the minister asked.

"I do." her father answered.

Then her father backed away and the ceremony began. It didn't take long and they were soon going to their reception. Then before they knew it they were off to enjoy their honeymoon. Whilst on their honeymoon Kagome recieved a call and was told that Kikyo and Inuyasha decided to try to tie the knot again. She was asked to be in the wedding.

"Uggh." she said as she sat down the phone.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My sister is getting married." she said.

"And that is a problem how?" he asked.

"I was asked to be in the wedding." she said.

Sesshomaru laughed. It seemed ever since he proposed to her she had lost her liking for weddings. The only one she had been able to stand since he proposed was her own.

"I am glad that I love you so much." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I really wouldn't want to go through another wedding of my own again." she said.

Sesshomaru smirked at her. Yeah she really lost her liking for weddings.

* * *

**Authors Note: Yeah that was a very short Epilogue. I hope you have all enjoyed my fic 27 Dresses. Until next time.**


End file.
